Guerre à l'horizon
by ForForever
Summary: A new war has begun. The days of peace are over and the enemies are stronger then they were before. DGM/HP Xover. Mainly Yullen and Lucky. BEING REVISED
1. And So It Starts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray-man. Katsura Hoshino does :D

**Inspired by:** My cookies, Mufu and Kalina (?)

**Dedicated to:** My black pens that ran out when I was writing this fanfic.

**A/N:** Typos seem to lovee me. But I love Mufu and Princess Sparkles (not the story) and Harvard University. Unrequited love is so cruel.

This will contain some Yullen and Lucky. The people will be wearing their latest uniform (the cool one) and Lenalee hasn't lost her hair.

_Thoughts _unless otherwise stated

**Edited:** 03 of March , 2009 – 23 of March , 2009

* * *

_**And So It Starts**_

* * *

"Kan-daahh!! Laa-viii!! Aahh-lenn!! Lenaaa-liiii!! Come here now!!" Komui shouted from his office in a 'I'm going to blow unless you come see me now' manner.

The four perturbed exorcists were currently at the cafeteria, eating, as usual. What else were poor, hungry exorcists to do?

Kanda was eating his usual soba, with an excruciatingly annoying Lavi saying a joke.

"Hey, why did Tigger go to the toilet? To look for Pooh!!" And now, insert the LMAO, ROFL (from Lavi, of course) that blocked out the calls from Komui.

Allen was eating bowls of tonkatsu ramen. There were stacks more of other foods to go through, even though there was a large stack of finished food. His slurping made it impossible for him to hear Komui at all.

Lenalee was gazing at all three of them wondering about something... (Naughty thoughts?)

"Kan-daahh!! Laa-vii!! Aahh-lenn!! Darling Lenaa-liii!! Please come or I'll get lonely." He pleaded before adding. "Or are you deaf?!" Komui yelled, before his eyes glinted and stated, "I'm going to send Komurin CXVIII!!"

Allen's eyes looked up from his finished ramen, and disappeared / ran really quickly towards Komui's office. He didn't want a repeat of last time.

Lavi watched Allen disappear and followed him even though he was in the middle of another joke.

Kanda stared at his unfinished soba. And then he left.

Lenalee floated out of the cafeteria, like a girl that was kissed by her first boyfriend.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Allen asked, when everyone got there.

"Ah, Allen! Yes, well, I have the most important news for all of you. We... shall... be... joining forces with _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_!" Komui said brightly.

He then started clapping at the fact, but stopped when he realized he was the only one clapping.

"What?! Joining forces?!" Lavi asked dumbfounded.

"Uh, no, we're just going to Hogwarts and spending time their for a year. However, we shall be known as Hoshino Academy, school for exorcists. I just made it up. Sounds cool, doesn't it?" Komui stated winking before becoming serious again and continued.

"We'll be posing as wonderful exorcists that can use magic. There have been reports from magic-using Finders that there have been strange incidents that may concern the Innocence and the Noah's Remember, we can't tell the witches or wizards who we are and our true purpose at Hogwarts. Our reason there would be to form a diplomatic treaty with the wizardry world. You will all need to learn spells, and all that up to your year but you can learn more if you want. If anyone finds out about their school being in danger, than reassure them that nothing will happen to them."

The four exorcists nodded their heads obediently like dogs.

"Well, get studying, we'll be leaving in approximately six days and twenty-three hours, fifty-nine minutes and twelve seconds, we'll be leaving at noon. We'll arrive at Hogwarts a day before the term starts. You need to give me your luggage a day before we leave. See you!" Komui explained quickly before pulling a piece of string... that lead to a trap door which the four exorcists just _seemed_ to be standing over.

"Ahmyfurhingod!!" Allen's voice came out muffled. Ah, my furry god?

Kanda palmed his hair. His hair should always be perfect, regardless of the situation. Anyone preventing Kanda from fixing his hair will be dead before they can voice a stupendous joke.

Lavi and Lenalee landed firmly on the ground grinning like maniacs.

The four exorcists stood up, to check their surroundings. The room was lined with shelves filled with books, from subjects like 'The Squibs Guide to Transfiguration' to 'The Dark Lord and His Uprising'. There was also one small desk with four seats for them to study at, most likely provided by Komui.

"Oh look! A History of Hogwarts!" Lenalee said happily, running towards a shelf and grabbing the middle book and throwing it into Lavi's hands.

"Wasn't the school called Hogs Warts?"

Lenalee ignored Lavi's remark.

The four exorcists walked around the whole library looking at the different books and collecting them so that they could study or look through them.

Lavi opened, 'Transfiguration for Grade 7 Students' and started memorizing the pages.

Kanda grabbed a book 'How to charm your fellow queer peers' which was a book about charms that affected homosapiens, homosexuals and homophobes and anything that had a homo at the start, which was basically every human being regardless of their sexuality preferences.

Lenalee flicked through 'Quidditch Through The Ages' while sitting quietly next to Lavi.

Allen, bored, grabbed the first book in front of him which turned out to be 'Curses and befuddling spells'. _Teehee, let's use it on Kanda..._

They all studied and took notes for a while trying to learn everything from bowtruckles to felixs.

And then, cliché as it was, there was a poof and white chalk dust floated everywhere. The person who 'poofed' out of nowhere turned out to be a coughing Komui who was carrying a large bag of... sticks.

"I need you to try these, just wave them around. Lavi, you go first, then Kanda, my Lenalee then Allen," Komui said tipping the bags of sticks upside down till they all formed a gargantuan hill of sticks.

"Why do we need ... sticks?" Lavi asked puzzled.

"These sticks are wands. You can't use magic without them in the wizardry world. It's essential to being a wizard," Komui explained twirling a wand in his hand.

Lavi, as curious as he was, was wary when he picked up the first stick and waved it around.

After nothing really happened (other than feeling stupid) Lavi waved different wands. However, Komui always blankly said "No."

After what seemed to be a lifetime of an old man, Lavi picked up _the _wand and waved it. Purple and white sparks ignited out of it.

"Kanda!" Komui called and waited for him to pick up a wand.

Lavi went back to his book and waved his wand trying out all of the spells he had learnt in a corner he discovered far from the commotion of the other exorcists.

_How stupid, _Kanda thought, _waving a stick around and muttering phrases that sound like badly done Latin. People will think I'm a nutjob._

Kanda just picked up a wand and gave a flick of his wrist, not bothering to try and move his wand.

Luckily, he only had to wave it for a second when Komui announced his excited baby voice, "That's shoo pretty!!"

Kanda looked around and realized it was coming from the 'stick' that he was holding. His 'stick' was producing bright red flames.

"It's reacting to your emotions," Komui explained diligently.

"Bakanda has emotions?" Allen asked surprised with an evil glint in his gray (?) eyes.

"Shut up, stupid bean sprout," Kanda barked back, annoyed.

He walked back to his own emo corner with another book, 'The Standard Book Of Spells: Grade 6.'

Lenalee walked up to the stack of wands eager to find her own. Sadly, her patience started to tire out as every wand she swished and flicked with produced nothing.

Alas, she reached the last wand (ebony coloured with marks of brown) that laid innocently on the floor, she swished and flicked it whilst saying, 'Wingardium Leviosa" which she learnt.

A book, which Lenalee seemed to randomly point at, started floating.

"My beautiful Lenalee's so wonderful!" Komui cried proudly.

Then he became serious and asked Allen to step forward.

Lenalee walked to a stack of books and grabbed, 'Magical Theory'. "Good luck, Allen!"

"Okay, Allen, its finally your turn! Your wands going to be in the stack of already used wands, hope you don't mind!" Komui said looking apologetic.

"It's alright," Allen said smiling, he took a disposed wand in his right hand and waved it around. He kept on trying all the wands. None of them work, but Komui had a plan.

"Hmm...try with your left hand, the one with innocence embedded into it," Komui ordered.

Allen nodded and tried all the wands again but with his other hand. The first wand he used worked perfectly, sending out bright red sparks.

Komui nodded, signaling him to try another.

Allen grabbed another wand but instead of red sparks, there were blue sparks. All the wands he tried worked out perfectly for him, with his left hand.

"It looks like you can use every single wand with your left hand no matter whose it is or what it's made out of. Your parasitic innocence is really useful. But for now, just grab any wand that suits you and use it," Komui explained.

Allen took a ivory wand (with a dragon heartstring) that was as long as a baby's arm and pocketed it.

Komui left them to study as Allen reached for another book trying out spells like his many comrades.

* * *

During the five days, they had read all the books from A to Z in the library of all subjects from monsters to magical herbs and fungi. Numerous explosions had taken place, many because of doing the wrong hand movements but some because of Lavi's idiocy (he insisted that he had to make a fool of himself). Luckily, they had all learned to swish, flick and twirl with their wands properly in the six days they were allowed.

"We're going to leave tomorrow," Allen announced smiling.

"I know that, idiot beansprout," Kanda retorted, ending the conversation quickly.

The three other exorcists took that as a 'Go pack. Or you'll make me late. And then I'll chop you into a thousand pieces.'

They all went to their rooms and started packing like crazy. Except for Kanda.

Allen packed all the exorcist uniforms he had, some midnight snacks he had received from a proud yet teary Jerry and stuffed Timcampy in before giving his trunk to Komui, whom was going to look after all the luggage.

Kanda, grudgingly packed his exorcist uniforms and a packet of cleaning products for Mugen.

Lenalee packed her numerous hairbrushes, her exorcist uniforms, cleaning products and a book.

Lavi, too excited, merely forgot, he was far too interested in a book called 'When your best friend turns homosexual'.

_Hmmm... maybe Kanda and Allen should read this..._

* * *

The next day, all four exorcists gathered around Komui's desk, ready to leave – except Lavi.

"...Lavi!! Where's your suitcase?!" Komui demanded.

"Umm... uhhh... It's somewhere..." Lavi ran to his room muttering those words out at a furious Komui.

He packed his clothes, and stacks of books that Bookman had requested him to read. He grabbed his packed suitcase and ran back.

"Good Lavi. Your finished. We'll leave in two minutes," Komui said.

Komui pulled out an old brown boot that still had a few crustaceans stuck onto it and said,"Hold onto this."

They all put their hands on the dirty boot while Komui waved his wands at the luggage making them disappear before holding onto the lace of the boot.

"I'm going to count down... 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... BLAST OFF!!" Komui yelled with a kiddish grin.

The exorcists and Komui's feet launched off of the ground and they were spinning around in nothingness.

"AHHH!! We're all gonna die!!" Lavi and Allen screamed in unison.

Kanda was trying not to scream (because he's very manly -cough-)and was holding his dear Mugen tightly.

Lenalee, activated her Innocence, holding onto Komui who was writhing around like a crying baby.

However, they had arrived at Hogsmeade in a second Lenalee had grabbed a hold of Komui.

Kanda, fell first from the never ending sky, losing his pride as his facial expression changed more than ten times.

Lavi dropped beside a humiliated Kanda, laughing at the experience and Kanda's humiliation.

Lenalee and Komui landed vertically because of Lenalee's dark boots.

Kanda started standing up, but then... a certain bean sprout came screaming down and landed on a now furious, Kanda.

"Get the hell off of me, bean sprout!!" Kanda yelled, "What the hell do you think your doing?! You have the most idiotic brain in the world, but its no wonder you stuff yourself senseless with..."

Kanda stopped abruptly noticing a large group of bewildered villagers staring at them in surprise and awe.

Kanda hated being stared at especially when a certain annoying bean sprout was on him.

"Sorry Kanda!" Allen said grinning, "Oh, and don't call me bean sprout, it's Allen. A-L-L-E=N!" before getting off and tidying his uniform.

Lavi was laughing his head off at Kanda before chanting, "Yuu-chan was landed on! Yuu-chan was landed on!"

"Oh hahahahaha! Everyone, your jokes are lame," Komui laughed sarcastically. "Come, we're going to Hogwarts! Their wonderful headmaster is waiting for us. Ah look, a carriage for us!" Komui brightened up suddenly at the carriage.

In front of them there was a black carriage pulled by several black horse-like creatures with bright red eyes.

"Ohh! Nice ponies" Lavi said jumping up and down like a small child before going towards the creatures and patting them softly.

Kanda just grunted and entered the carriage who was followed by Lenalee and Komui.

"Lavi!! Get off of them!"

They could hear Allen yelling at a childish Lavi.

"Why?! They're so comfy and fluffy," Lavi lied, his hand was actually sore from trying to pat the bony yet anorexic animals.

However, Lavi obeyed Allen's inconsiderate and cruel commands and entered the carriage sitting next to Lenalee.

Allen got on after the sulking Lavi and sat next to Kanda but as far away as he could.

Kanda was still annoyed at Allen, and he was planning to secretly slice the bean sprout into little pieces, which all bean sprouts deserved.

The horse-like creatures flew up into the blue sky.

* * *

They knew they had arrived at Hogwarts when the carriage landed with a dull thud.

The four exorcists and Komui walked off of the carriage and towards the gates of Hogwarts.

"Welcome," sneered a greasy looking man, "my name is Professor Severus Snape. You shall own address me as Professor Snape or sir. I'll be escorting you to Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes, yes!!" Komui replied enthusiastically.

Snape gave a disapproving look at the man who was extremely hyper. Snape opened the gate with his wand and walked hurriedly towards the Dumbledore's office not bothering to wait for the exorcists nor the new yet stupid-like professor.

Komui watched the greasy weirdo walk or half run away from them. Komui motioned for the exorcists to walk just as quick.

_Stupid exorcists _Snape thought as he turned a corner towards Dumbledore's office.

"Yo, Professor Greasy-Hair-Dude! Why are you running?" asked a very stupid Lavi.

"You will _not_ greet me in such a horrid way as if I am your equal. _Ever_! I am Professor Snape. And I am _not_ running," Snape yelled clearly annoyed and disgusted, "Don't ever insult a professor again or I shall put you in detention before the term starts."

Lavi chuckled before becoming serious after Snape gave a glare which could even challenge Kanda's menacing glare.

They had all arrived at the front of two extremely ugly gargoyles.

"Wicked Fizz," Snape said blandly.

The gargoyles sprung alive and they let the visitors enter.

They had reached inside of Dumbledore's office, there was a beautiful, red, flaming bird next to an expectant Professor Dumbledore. His moon-shaped glasses glinting, and his hands clasped together. To the exorcists, Professor Dumbledore looked like a very wise man.

"Thank you, Professor Snape for escorting the new students here. You may leave." Snape left without a word.

"Welcome, students from Hoshino Academy and Professor Komui. Your beds have been made so that you will sleep with the house... Gryffindor. They are a prestigious house that is known for their bravery and courage which I'm sure none of you lack. Term begins the day after tomorrow. Even if you are exorcists, you will have to follow all the rules. However if we are ever attacked by these 'akuma' then you will need to defeat them. I hope you understand that the protection of Hogwarts is most vital. The head of Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall, will now show you your rooms. If you have any problems or questions you're welcome to ask. Professor McGonagall will tell you many things other about Hogwarts. Good night!" The headmaster explained and dismissed them.

The five people exited the grand place saying good night to Professor Dumbledore and followed Professor McGonagall.

The six all walked up and down several stairs, with Lavi laughing hysterically every time Allen's foot got stuck or went the wrong way. They all reached a portrait of a rather fat lady dressed in a pink gown.

Professor McGonagall explained, "You need a password to get in. This month's password is 'Quid Agis?'"

"Optime!" the fat lady replied, delighted to see so many good-looking guys enter Gryffindor common room (excluding Lenalee and Komui(xD)) flinging open to let them enter.

"Wow!" Allen exclaimed entering the room.

"Since you are all exorcists, you four will be in a dormitory by yourself. Professor Komui will be sleeping in the Teachers Dormitory," Professor McGonagall explained, leading them to a room next to the boys dormitory.

As they entered it, they exchanged expressions of awe and admiration except for Kanda. The room had _three_ beds, there was a grand chandelier that made the room glow, large, Renaissance windows made the room feel old and there were bed lamps and all next to each of the beds.

"Wah?? Why are there only _THREE_ beds?" Allen asked panicking.

"Oh, sorry. We didn't have enough beds for yous since our term is starting soon and we need them for the fist years. I'm deeply sorry. We're getting more beds as soon as they get delivered." Professor McGonagall stated, "I'll be leaving you now. Your timetables and all will be delivered to you during the daily owl post which will start the day after tomorrow. Until then, good bye."

Professor McGonagall waved and walked away leaving the five in the room.

"Umm... I can share with Lenalee," Lavi offered.

"_NO_!!" Komui yelled hysterically, "No one shall share a bed with my dear Lenalee, _ever_!!"

Lavi quickly replied, "Okay, Okay." before Komui could chase after him or use any Komurin's.

"How about me and Allen?" Lavi asked.

Lenalee nudged Lavi before any of them could open their mouths to agree or disagree.

"Wait... I'd probably squish Allen to death if I slept in the same bed as him," Lavi quickly yet lamely stated.

"I guess that leaves Allen and Kanda together," Komui resolved.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**A/N : **First fanfiction like ever... xD


	2. Life at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** No. Are you that stupid?

**(Chapter) dedicated to:** DarkShadowMuffin for helping me with the title which means War On The Horizon.

**Inspired by:** The Olympics. It's 08/08/08 today :D

**A/N: **Lenalee has long hair. The uniform of the exorcists is the latest ones. And now... I present to you : The New Chapter of GAL'H!!

* * *

**_Life at Hogwarts_**

* * *

"What?! Why me and that retarded beansprout?" Kanda nearly exploded when he heard the eight horrifying words that came out of Komui's mouth, "_I guess that leaves Allen and Kanda __together_."

"Oh, because I know that Lavi has irritable bowel syndrome (not true) and my darling Lenalee can not sleep with _anyone_," Komui replied matter-of-factly.

Kanda grunted, annoyed. Allen blinked innocently although he was screaming inside like someone that was getting gruesomely tortured.

"Well, I'll be going then. See you, and take care," Komui said interrupting the tense atmosphere between Allen and Kanda, and then walked out of the room.

"Ah, I'm hungry," Allen announced abruptly placing his left hand on his stomach.

"What are _they_?" Lavi asked as a large group of elf-like creatures entered with plates of food, that ranged from teriyaki chicken to yakisoba.

"They're house elves. They're creatures that work and do the bidding of wizards and witches," Lenalee explained.

"Oh, no wonder they looked so much like elves. Who knew they'd be _house _elves," Lavi said stupidly.

Lavi shoved his face into some teriyaki chicken while Allen grabbed some pasta and like Lavi, started shoving it into his face.

"Slow down, you guys," Lenalee said with an exasperated expression.

Kanda received some soba from a friendly house elf who Kanda glared at unintentionally, causing the poor elf to bow continuously for five minutes – which Kanda ignored.

The four exorcists ate silently while more house elves entered carrying more food. Allen kept on shoving more food into his face, which strangely seemed to please the disturbed house elves.

"Make sure you don't choke, idiot," Kanda said in an uncaring tone.

Allen ignored Kanda as he kept on eating more... and more.

* * *

The moon was hanging brightly off the dark blue sky, stars glittered around it. Nightfall had come, and the four little exorcists were tucked quietly into bed like little mouses after drinking too much beer... except for Allen and Kanda.

"Where the hell do you think you're sleeping?! This is _my_three quarters of the bed. Now back off," Kanda shouted.

"What?! Why do I only get one quarter. I deserve at least half!!" Allen yelled back even louder.

"But your a damned bean sprout. Bean sprouts don't need space, you already have twenty-five times what you already need. Be grateful!" Kanda shouted back even louder holding tightly on his Mugen.

"I am not a beansprout! It's Allen, A-L-L-E-N! And anyways, your the one taking up too much space. I know your not obese, Bakanda!" Allen retorted furiously.

"Oh yes. I am obese. Isn't it obvious?" Kanda snapped back sarcastically before shouting, "It's my damned space. If a certain stupid, annoying bean sprout gets too close to me I might get infected with their stupidity."

"There's no need to worry, Kanda! Your already a complete and stupid idiot, even if I was to be only five nanometres near you, it wouldn't matter. Your brain's already pure fluff!" Allen replied sticking his tongue out.

"Oi! You guys, shut up! Do your lovers sprat outside or I'll smash you guys... in the morning,' Lavi yelled even louder sticking his head into his pillow.

"Fine! We will. My innocence can finally kick your ass," Allen said, there were anger marks on the side of his head.

"Sorry beansprout, I'll be doing the ass kicking around here," Kanda said unsheathing Mugen and started walking.

"Allen!! Kanda!! You two should stop fighting already, it's immature. You'll annoy everyone, especially the paintings and the ghosts," groaned an annoyed Lenalee, "Just sleep on the damned bed together. _PLEASE_!"

"If Kanda gives me at least half of the bed, then I'll sleep on the same bed as that loser," Allen yelled.

"KANDA!! Give Allen half of the bed!" Lavi yelled.

"Fine, you stupid bean sprout. You can have half of the bed. Buy if you come one nanometre past it, I'll chop you into little pieces with Mugen and I'll use _Kaichou Ichigen _on you," Kanda threatened.

Allen nodded and jumped onto the left side of the bed.

"Damned beansprout," Kanda muttered, and carefully slid onto the right side of the bed making sure that he wasn't anywhere near the bean sprout.

* * *

"Oh my god, Lenalee, come look at this!" Lavi whispered to Lenalee, whom were both awake.

Lavi pointed at Allen and Kanda's bed. In the bed, Allen's arms were wrapped around Kanda's body, softly muttering, "Don't leave me Mana."

Kanda didn't seem to be disturbed by any of this nonsense as he kept on sleeping soundlessly.

"If only I had a camera," Lenalee whispered to Lavi.

"It's all inside my head. I have a photographic memory remember?" Lavi said grinning pointing to his head.

Lenalee grinned back before going to the bathroom just in case Kanda decided to wake up.

Lavi poked Kanda once, when he didn't wake, he decided to continuously poke Allen until he woke.

"Ahhh!!" Allen screamed loudly, into poor Kanda's ear.

"What is it, bean sprout?" Kanda asked, extremely annoyed, he had woken up late, and he was woken up by something worse than an alarm clock.

Kanda turned around to see Allen on the edge of the bed with his arms wrapped around his knees as though there was something horrible on Kanda.

"Me. Arms. You. Sleep. On. Bed." Allen said stupidly as if he was in kindergarten...

"What?! Talk properly or don't talk at all," Kanda said annoyed.

Allen gulped and then said, "My arms were wrapped around you. And I was sleeping with you!"

Kanda raised an eyebrow and smirked before saying, "And who's fault would that be?"

Allen muttered something before getting out of bed and getting dressed.

Kanda 'che'-d and got dressed in his exorcist clothing strapping Mugen onto his waist.

Lavi had a bemused expression on his face, but he made sure that nobody saw it.

All the exorcists had gotten ready and walked towards the common room.

Professor McGonagall was waiting for them and said, "Good morning. Tonight we shall commence the sorting of the first years. Professor Dumbledore has had to leave to meet with the Ministry and wishes you to read this letter."

She handed Lenalee the letter which she read out:

_Dear Mr. Allen Walker, Mr. Yuu Kanda, Mr. Lavi and Ms. Lenalee Lee,_

_I hope you are enjoying your stay at Hogwarts so far. I have had to leave Hogwarts to go to the Ministry of Magic, who are like the political group of the wizardry world. I'm sure you'll hear more about them as the year passes._

_I'm sorry that I couldn't show you around Hogwarts._

_As exorcists from Hoshino Academy, You will be allowed to wear your school's uniform, however you are not allowed to edit or change your school's uniform to your liking or our students will follow you._

_If Akuma, ever come to Hogwarts, I need you to destroy them, as magic does not wok on them. Please remember the things I talked about yesterday night. It is important that you understand that peace at Hogwarts must be maintained at all times._

_The sorting of the houses will begin tonight. After the first years are sorted, I will introduce you four and Mr. Lee to the school where you four exorcists shall be sorted again. You may be in different houses. I take that all four of you will be in Grade Six. I hope you have learnt the necessary spells up to your year._

_You will need to help decorate the hall for the sorting ceremony with Professor McGonagall, which is a great privilege._

_Thank you_

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

"Woah! Such fancy handwriting," Lavi commented bewildered.

"Only stupid rabbits like you can't read something so simple," Kanda replied dryly.

Lenalee folded the letter and pocketed it.

"Follow me, exorcists. We'll be decorating the hall with spells and banners which you four will need to put up," Professor McGonagall commanded.

She walked out of the common room, down the stairs and into the Great Hall. The four exorcists followed silently (surprise, surprise).

The Great Hall was large but bare, unlike the descriptions in books. There were rows of seats for them to sit on, four large tables and one long, horizontal table at the front. There were some used candles with hardly any wax left on all the long tables.

"Here," Professor McGonagall said handing over a large blanket-like cloth.

The cloths were green, red, yellow and blue. They each had an animal on it. The green had a snake, the red a lion, the yellow a badger and the blue an eagle.

"You'll be hanging each of these cloths on the ceilings on top of the tables. The far left table from the main table - which is at the front - is Gryffindor - red - to the right it is Hufflepuff which is yellow, then Ravenclaw - blue - and finally Slytherin which is green. You'll need to finish before noon, then you may eat lunch and visit Hogsmeade until all the students arrive. You may eat breakfast now," Professor McGonagall said, "Professor Flitwick shall supervise you."

Professor McGonagall then left the room to do her own work.

A few house-elves walked in with plates of toast with different spreads ranging from jam to 'Yam Nam's Magical Spread', waffles, crumpets and pancakes with maple syrup, porridge and oats, cereals like 'Magic Loops' and pumpkin juice. There was also tea and coffee.

Allen, who was starving, ate everything he could get his hands on.

He devoured twenty three waffles, thirty-three crumpets, fifty-two pancakes, one hundred and seventy-six slices of toast which all had jam and butter, three bowls of oats, sixteen bowls of 'The Beedle's Magical Wholegrain Cereal' and one hundred and fifty-six cups of orange juice (Sorry about the exaggeration).

The elves watched the strange small kid with a big appetite with large eyes and a scary grin.

Kanda grabbed some porridge, which Lenalee did too. Lavi just ate pieces of toast and tried out all the cereals with weird and absurd names.

The elves left after that, they were all too apparently scared of Kanda.

"It's too quiet," Allen announced when he finished eating a pancake that had maple syrup all over it.

"Your the only one that wants to talk stupid," Kanda said with an annoyed look.

"Just 'cuz your emo," Allen retorted.

"No. Your the loner here," Kanda snapped back.

"Hey, you guys stop fighting," Lenalee pleaded.

"Yeah! Or we'll show Kanda your 'suggestive' embrace on the bed in the morning," Lavi threatened with an evil grin.

"So?! Why would Kanda care? He's already completely gay," Allen yelled looking towards a furious Kanda.

"What your gay, Yuu-chan? Why didn't you tell me?!" demanded an amused Lavi.

"I am _NOT_ gay. I am _NOT_ homosexual in _any_way," Kanda shouted.

"Really? Then why didn't you kick or slash Allen off of you when he was _ALL _over you?" asked a skeptical Lavi.

"I was _NOT_ all over him," screamed an angry Allen.

"Because I was _asleep_," yelled Kanda answering Lavi.

"Well then, that must mean you like being molested in your sleep," Lavi concluded brightly.

"What?! I did not molest him, I would never do something so perverted to a gay ass like him," shouted a blushing Allen.

"Che. How would I know if you didn't actually molest me while I was asleep?" asked Kanda with an amused look on his face.

Allen started mumbling, when Lenalee stepped in and said, "Everyone! Let's get to work now, I really want to go around Hogsmeade."

"Aww... Lenalee! You ruined our moment to harshly interrogate Allen," Lavi said disappointed before grabbing a yellow cloth and walking to Hufflepuff's table.

Allen gratefully thanked Lenalee before grabbing a blue cloth and walking away.

"Kanda, you go with Lavi. I'll be with Allen," Lenalee kindly suggested.

Kanda 'che'-d and walked off towards Lavi to assist him.

"Kanda, you go up and the banner up. I'll tell you if your too left or right, et cetera," Lavi suggested.

"Er... okays," Kanda agreed and climbed up the ladder which Lavi held up.

Kanda began putting the banner up and started putting sticky tape on the top corners.

Meanwhile, Lenalee used her Dark Boots to put the banners up while Allen watched.

"Nice view," Lavi whistled looking up at Kanda.

"How the f—k is it a nice view? I'm not wearing a god damned skirt," Kanda yelled.

"Boys, please stop being perverted," a new voice said.

All four exorcists looked towards the small, stout man who had just called Lavi and Kanda perverted.

"I am Professor Flitwick. My profession is charms. And just so you know, the banners won't stay up if you just use tape," the small man said.

He waved his wand at Hufflepuff's banner, making it stick like superglue to the ceiling.

"I believe Professor McGonagall wanted to test how well you were at charms. But you may go to Hogsmeade. I shall do this by myself as I normally do," said Professor Flitwick.

"Thank you, sir," Lenalee bowed in mid air before coming down to join the exorcists as they departed for Hogsmeade.

* * *

The four exorcists arrived at Hogsmeade. It was nearly noon as the scorching sun was exactly north.

"Oh look, 'The Three Broomsticks'," Lenalee said pointing at a big building that looked really friendly. There was a big sign hanging from it saying, "The Three Broomsticks."

They entered the friendly tavern.

"What would you like?" asked a polite lady with brown hair up in a tight bun.

"What is there to eat?" asked a hungry Allen.

"There's the usual – butterbeer, pumpkin pastries, cauldron cakes, et cetera," the pretty lady explained, smiling.

"Four butterbeers, please," Lavi asked grinning, he was busy staring at the lady. Luckily, he didn't have the words 'Strike' written across his forehead this time.

The lady walked away allowing them to sit at a far away table in the corner.

"You do realize that we don't have any money," Kanda said warily.

"Yeah! So we're charging it to that old man," Lavi replied still grinning.

Kanda 'che'-d.

The lady came back with four butterbeers.

"That'll be twelve sickles please," the smiling lady said.

"Charge Albus Dumbledore, he's our host," Lenalee replied smiling.

"Oh sure... but last time someone charged it to him, they had to start working at Hogwarts straight away as a toilet cleaner... so I might as well warn you," the lady said.

Allen and Lavi started drinking their butterbeers straight away... and they felt funnily warm afterward...

* * *

They stumbled out of 'The Three Broomsticks' except for Kanda and Lenalee. Kanda was too afraid of what the suspicious 'Butterbeers' would do to him and his body. Lenalee drank them in proportions, unlike Allen and Lavi who ended up having drinking competitions.

_Flashback-_

"I bet I can drink this faster than you," Allen bragged holding up a butterbeer.

"I doubt that, I'm the king at drinking beers," boasted Lavi.

"Yeah right! We'll see that when I beat you!" Allen retorted. "Ready, Set, Go!"

The two exorcists drank, and drank and drank. Lavi put his glass down first, and milliseconds later, Allen.

Lavi started hiccuping straight away before drunkenly saying, "I beat you!"

'So...! That was a mistake, let's try again!" Allen said loudly, ordering two more butterbeer's.

"Fine by me!" Lavi replied, still extremely dizzy.

Lenalee watched in amusement as she slowly sipped her butterbeer enjoying the taste.

Kanda grimaced, he desperately wanted some tea.

_-End of flashback_

It was already nightfall, they had talked about their plans of Hogwarts inside when Lavi and Allen finally recovered from their competitions. Now they had to get back to Hogwarts.

"I think we better go. We should use the things we used when we first got here," Lenalee suggested.

"Yay!! I can't wait to ride the horsies!!" Lavi said jumping up and down like a little kid again, before adding seriously, "It looks like the Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

They climbed into a waiting carriage pulled by the strange horse-like creatures.

* * *

They arrived at Hogwarts, they followed a group of students into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was stunning, candles illuminated the area. The ceiling of the Great Hall was blocked behind the mass of black sky and shining stars.

Many students had already arrived, busily talking to each other about their holidays. Many had stopped to look at the exorcists but dared not stare (maybe because of Kanda) and kept on walking towards their houses, and sat down.

"Lenalee! Allen! Kanda! Lavi!" Komui half shouted over the noise.

He approached them and said, "Come with me. We'll enter through the doors at the back of the Grand Hall where Professor Dumbledore has asked us to wait. We must now wait for him to announce us. But of course, we need to wait till the real sorting ceremony is over."

The exorcists and Komui walked until they were behind the doors, waiting for their announcement.

The wizards and witches inside the halls stopped talking suddenly.

'Welcome, students, old and new. Welcome back to Hogwarts!" Professor Dumbledore announced, "Let us..."

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm... well. I like my re-edited versions better than my other gay ones. Please review if you like :3

I'll appreciate it :D


	3. An Unfortunate Sorting

**Disclaimer:** Che. In your retarded dreams :D

**(Chapter) Dedicated to: **My friend Chloe 'cuz its her birthday. (28-08-08) She was the person that introduced me to the fabulous world of yaoi.

**Inspired by: **Le Familie - Doujinshi.

**A/N: **I like StepMania unlike some of you's. It's addictive T-T

* * *

**_An_ _Unfortunate __Sorting_**

* * *

Professor Dumbledore stood up as the whole room quietened and waited for him to talk.

"Welcome students, past, present and future, to Hogwarts. This year will be an extraordinary one, but I will explain more after the sorting," Professor Dumbledore announced, and then sat down.

Dumbledore nodded at Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall then opened a long scroll of paper with what seemed to be millions of midgety writing and pictures.

She read, " When I call your name, you will put on the hate and sit on the stool to be sorted."

"Amsterfield Elizabeth."

A small blonde girl put on the tattered old hat and after a few seconds the brim of the hat opened and yelled,

"Hufflepuff."

Professor McGonagall kept on calling names out whom each ended up in one of the four houses – Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin – until the last person, "Zerichi, Zero" became a Ravenclaw.

Professor McGonagall took the hat and the stool and walked off towards the chamber where the first years had been.

Professor Dumbledore stood and announced, "Now. For the surprise! This year... we shall have Hoshino Academy for Exorcists join us!"

The students in the Great Hall broke out in talk, with some people saying:

"Who the hell are they?"

"Ooh, I can't wait to see them!"

"There must be a reason behind this!"

Professor Dumbledore motioned them to be silent, before starting again.

"We shall also have a new professor, Professor Komui Lee, whom will be teaching exorcism as a new subject, who is also from Hoshino Academy. However only people older then fifteen starting from today may learn it. Unfortunately, he won't be able to stay at Hogwarts for more then a month as he has other duties to do. Luckily, we will be joined by two other professors from Hoshino Academy – Miranda Lotto and Arystar Krory. They will also be teaching exorcism.

Now let us welcome the four students from Hoshino Academy who will grace us today, and then they will be sorted into a house and join them for the rest of this year. I will tell you more about exorcism later."

* * *

"I think I'd be best if you were all in different houses because akuma attacks could happen at different times and places during the day or night. It'll work towards our advantage especially because the houses are in different quarters of Hogwarts so that we'll get rid of the akuma's faster and hopefully retrieve innocence. But, it also means our forces will be weakened so try to stay with each other and don't get killed or anything," Komui explained quickly but quietly,"I'll also be returning to headquarters after a month."

"Why, brother?" Lenalee asked.

"Because, Reever's been yelling at me every single moment I've been free. So either General Cross or Miranda and Krory will come to fill my place but I doubt Cross will come since he doesn't think that there are enough sexy women here," Komui whispered evilly.

"Honestly, what is with that perverted man's mind?" Lavi asked strangely with an annoyed expression, although he was laughing inside and silently agreeing.

"What did you just say?!" a booming voice demanded from out of nowhere, "I don't see how you can't deal with it as Allen somehow can."

"Oh no," Allen groaned.

"Eheu!**(1)**"Lavi muttered.

The four exorcists turned around to see a man with erupting red hair walking towards them dressed in a large black cloak with a silver ornament near his heart.

Behind him was a hysterical Miranda Lotto who was sobbing into her extremely wet hands because she was allowed to go on an important mission.

Next to her was Arystar Krory who was silently praying to Eliade for forgiveness.

The three walked towards the teenage exorcists.

Cross said blandly, " Reever wanted us to come join you guys since he said he was worried that you might need help since he said that there was a chance that you could all die. He also wanted Komui to come back and sign more papers. The papers have been accumulating and they've increased so much that the Science department have had to move them to Lenalee's, Allen's and Kanda's rooms. But not Lavi's since it contains enough files already."

"Ha!" Lavi said chuckling before receiving an infamous death glare from Kanda.

"Stop talking," Komui whispered trying to peer through the tiny holes between the doors.

"Please welcome Hoshino Academy!" Dumbledore announced with his hands raised up high.

The doors opened slowly and Komui lead the pack of exorcists.

Next was a happy Lenalee beaming while bouncing around in her boots while many teenage wizards' eyes followed her short skirt up and down.

Luckily, Komui didn't notice.

Lavi came next grinning, looking around to see if there were any witches that would interest him.

Only to be half disappointed.

After Lavi, Kanda walked towards the sorting hat with a pretty scowl on his face.

The many wizards and witches tried to work out whether he was a very pretty boy or a very handsome girl.

And after him was Allen who had his hood up to hide his white hair and pentacle shaped scar.

Finally, General Cross, a hysterical Miranda and a murmuring Krory followed.

"The following students shall be sorted into a house.

"Bookman Junior, Lavi," Professor McGonagall announced.

The stool and hat had suddenly reappeared when everyone was watching the 'Cool and Spicy' **(2)** exorcists enter.

Lavi bounced eagerly towards the stool and tried on the hat.

"_Brains and bravery. A lethal combination!_"

... "Gryffindor!!" The hat shouted.

The far left table clapped loudly with some people cheering.

" Kanda, Yuu."

The girly male stomped towards the hat and jammed it onto his pretty hair.

"_Brave and caring, yet cruel and cold, but loyal."_

... "Hufflepuff!!"

The left table started cheering until Kanda glared at them, and then they became dead silent, learning that a scary exorcist had entered their house.

"Lee, Lenalee."

She, like Lavi, bounced eagerly up to the awaiting hat and gingerly put it on.

"_Brave and smart..."_

After a second, the hat announced, "Ravenclaw!!"

The table on the right cheered and clapped. The eager males grinned with delight.

"Walker, Allen."

"Finally, a normal name," a random person said from the crowd quiet loudly.

Allen ignored it, and walked up towards the hat and touched the brim.

Suddenly, the hat yelled, " SLYTHERIN!!"

A greasy man (by the name of Snape) eyes widened and thought "_Allen must really be devious."_

Allen grimaced and walked towards the table with pale faces and a killing aura – like the one that usually surrounded Kanda, but even harsher.

Professor Dumbledore stood up again and announced, "I hope Hoshino Academy enjoys their stay at Hogwarts. You may now eat!"

Piles of food flashed onto the empty platters.

There were: mint humbugs, teriyaki chicken sushi, chicken, ham, eggs and bacon, broccoli, Brussels sprouts, slices of lasagna, yams, cheese, pies and all those weird types of food you'd expect elves to make.

Allen beamed happily, wanting to eat everything he saw!

Sadly, a sadistic male with pale blonde hair and a similar pale complexion decided to introduce himself to the cursed but hungry exorcist.

"So exorcist, what's your name?" he demanded.

"Allen Walker, yours?" Allen replied giving his forced smile, not intimidated by the person's harshness.

"Draco Malfoy. Proud pure blood. I can help and show you around, you'll be in my year, I presume. Hopefully, you'll understand which side the right side is," he said offering his hand.

Allen paused for a moment, until he got hit on the head.

Allen, slowly turned, with anger marks on his head, around.

"Kanda!!" Allen shouted annoyed at the samurai.

"Remember what Komui told us, stupid bean sprout," Kanda growled annoyed at being yelled at.

Lavi and Lenalee were behind him too.

"Brother needs to talk to us again," Lenalee stated.

Allen, annoyed he couldn't eat, followed them.

"What is it?" Kanda growled when they all stood around Komui.

"Well, first of all, I'm surprised at the houses you were all placed in – except Lenalee, she's the wonderful smart sister I've always had.

Secondly, you all need to make friends with those in your year and house especially because if you don't, it'll be harder to hunt or kill akuma when they appear.

However, don't get too close or our secret might be re-" Komui stopped talking abruptly.

The four exorcists turned around to see what happened.

"Hello exorcists," growled a funny looking man with long brown hair tied in a ponytail. He wore

"What?" An annoyed Kanda asked.

"Nothing," he growled back with the same anger and walked off in a huffed manner.

"What's with him?" Allen asked exasperated.

"We shouldn't talk anymore. We're being watched." Komui said blankly with a drained face, all colour gone from his usual bright and cheerful face.

Komui stood motionless.

Cross, however, decided to talk to the exorcists.

"You! What do you think your doing? Just standing there?! Weren't you supposed to check if that stranger was an akuma?! It's damned possible!" Cross growled angrily at Allen.

"Huh?" Allen started fidgeting with his fingers trying not to look into Cross's demanding and cruel eyes, but activated his left eye and took a glimpse of Hogwarts.

"No akuma," he replied smiling, before deactivating his eye.

His eye had hurt, like hell, not because of a nearby akuma but because of the fact that the man who had interrupted their conversation had some strange aura to him.

However, Allen just smiled, making a wary Kanda suspicious.

Cross nodded and walked towards the gate, leaving Miranda and Krory with the other exorcists.

"Where are you going?" Komui asked worriedly.

"Nowhere." Cross murmured strangely.

Cross exited the place.

"Something going on," Allen said carefully looking around.

"Che." Kanda walked off towards his house.

"He can't love without his soba, can he?" Lavi teased grinning, trying to ease the atmosphere, "I'll be going now, then."

"See you too," Lenalee replied grinning going off towards her Ravenclaw table.

Komui muttered something.

"Komui?" Allen asked solemnly.

"We're falling apart already," he said sadly before walking off as well.

Allen sighed and walked towards his absurd house – Slytherin.

"_I thought he wanted us to be in different houses"_ Allen thought.

The cold looking boy was sitting next to where he was before.

Allen slipped into his seat quietly and started eating as quickly as he could.

"Oi. You."

Allen turned around to see a group of people in Slytherin standing around him.

"Huh...?"

"Yeah you. Look, ignoring Malfoy isn't the smartest thing to do especially if your cursed or new." A boy with crazy black hair said.

"Sorry," Allen grumbled, he didn't want to be hated on his first night here, especially by someone who was worshiped here in Slytherin.

"The Dark Lord, shall rise again," Malfoy mumbled across from him with a glint in his eyes.

"Who's the Dark Lord?" Allen asked innocently.

"You don't know the Dark Lord?" he asked shocked but still without any expression in his pale face.

Allen shook his head.

"He's the most powerful man in the universe, stronger than Dumbledore, I say," the boy with spiky black hair said.

"Well, isn't that obvious?" Malfoy replied with sarcasm.

"Support the Dark Lord. Then you'll be on the winning side," Malfoy said suddenly with cold eyes looking straight into Allen's eyes.

"Umm... okay?" Allen answered warily looking away.

He wasn't supposed to join sides, but if he did, maybe he'd make friends, like he was ordered to.

* * *

Allen woke up from, his bed.

He was tired after yesterday.

He was in a bed by himself with no one next to or near him.

He felt lonely.

It would've been calming to have Lavi's or Lenalee's or even Kanda's presence there. He missed them already.

And school was going to start...

He quickly jumped out of bed and started changing into his exorcist clothing.

8:50am.

_Crap! I'm only going to have twenty minutes to eat._

He ran out into the Great Hall.

"Oi, bean sprout," Kanda called with a monotone from behind him.

"What the fu-"

"Don't swear, stupid. Anyways, we – as in Komui and co. - have been waiting for you.

Allen blushed and then asked, " What is it?"

"Something has happened." Kanda replied mysteriously.

"What's it now? I hate not being able to eat," Allen groaned, "Can't they let me rest?!"

"No bean sprout. You deal with it, but since your such a child you can't," Kanda replied smirking.

The two walked side by side.

"Were you lonely?" Allen asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Kanda looked at Allen questioningly.

"Were you lonely?" Allen asked louder this time.

"Why? Were you?" Kanda asked ignoring the question.

"Umm..." Allen mumbled something indecipherable.

Kanda ignored it and kept on leading the way towards a room, at the back of the Great Hall while everyone was either staring or eating.

"What's it about?"

They heard Lenalee talking.

Allen and Kanda walked further into the room that held many miscellaneous items like teapots to candles.

"It's about Cross."

They could hear Komui say heartily.

Allen and Kanda finally arrived where the other yawning exorcists already were.

"What about Cross?" Allen asked positively.

"Um...Allen. I'm sure you don't want to know..." Lavi replied with an unhappy face without the usual smile that was normally latched there.

"Just tell him. He _is_his apprentice after all," Kanda declared pushing Allen forward so that he was in the spotlight.

"Okay." Komui said hesitantly looking at Allen before saying,

"Cross has murdered. Or he has disappeared. There was a lot of blood in his dormitory this morning. Dried up blood. His body isn't nearby either. So it means that he's been killed or he's fled and escaped safely but badly injured. His whereabouts are unknown. We can't search for him because we have a mission to retrieve innocence. Black order can't help either because all the Generals are already finding compatibilities with the innocence's they hold and Black Order are already lacking in numbers. Everywhere. We're going to have to give up on Cross and just hope he's alright."

Komui, Lavi, Kanda and Lenalee all looked at Allen to see his expression.

However, Allen just blinked and murmured something indecipherable again.

Kanda sighed and walked off.

"Miranda, you alright?" Komui asked, looking at a sobbing Miranda.

Miranda was uncontrollably sniffing and crying while trying to say, " It's all my fault. I'm so clumsy and stupid that he committed suicide!!"

Lenalee walked towards Miranda and started comforting her.

"You guys should go now. Don't want to be late for class... or breakfast." Komui said breathing slowly in and out.

Lavi and Allen walked off to their houses.

Allen was hungry but he had no appetite.

Cross always left but would he leave now?

It wasn't like he was I trouble or anything...

He was probably dead, just like Komui had said.

He was going to live without his master from now on.

"_Three generals left... I wonder if any of us are going to be promoted..."_ Allen thought depressingly.

"Oi. Bean sprout!" Kanda shouted.

Allen realized he had stopped walking and was on the side of the hallway, thinking.

Lavi had already walked past him.

"Yeah. Kanda, what is it?" Allen replied in a monotone.

He was still in a shock about Cross.

Kanda looked around to check if anyone was nearby.

He then looked at Allen.

"You okay?" Kanda asked, gripping Allen's small and slumped shoulders.

It didn't hurt.

After a second, Kanda pulled Allen into a tight, soft hug.

Kanda's hair brushed along Allen's shocked face.

"Kanda?" Allen murmured , his face was blushing red now.

"I was lonely."

"You were?"

Kanda just nodded before letting go.

"Better bean sprout?" Kanda asked gently.

Allen nodded this time and quickly mumbled a soft "Thank You."

His face was glowing a deep shade of red.

"Ganbare**(3)**" Kanda said quietly in Japanese before moving away and going towards his house.

Allen blushed having no idea what Kanda had just said.

"Hey Allen, are you gay with Kanda?" Lenalee asked popping out of nowhere.

"Hell NO!" Allen yelled still blushing.

"Sure?" Lenalee asked raising and eyebrow before going, "Alright then..."

Lenalee was slightly disappointed, but walked towards her own house.

Allen quickly walked towards the Slytherin table, hoping that no one would pop out of no where and ask him questions about his 'hug' with Kanda.

Allen arrived at his seat and started eating toast, trying to be normal and blend in.

Cross was gone.

He might be next.

A few minutes later, a fluster of owls came in from across the hall.

Timcampy also seemed to be fluttering in between the large owls that carried newspapers and artifacts.

"Look a snitch!"

"What the bloody hell?! It's a snitch in between the owls!"

"Oh my god. It's _just_ a snitch."

And the murmurs continued.

Allen had no clue to what a snitch was.

Timcampy flew towards Allen causing looks of 'an exorcist owns a snitch? Weird.'

"Tim. What's it now?"

Timcampy swerved around Allen's head to show that he had a message.

Allen grumbled about never getting to eat before heading off to his dormitory.

"Exorcist! Where are you going?" An angry, greasy man whom Allen had met before yelled.

"_Crap! Was this guy Professor Snake? Snap? Snitch? Stick?!"_ Allen quickly thought hysterically.

"Yes, Professor?" Allen squeaked, deciding not to say this professor's name.

"I have your timetable," Snape smirked, handing Allen a sheet of paper with writing all over it.

Allen mumbled a quick 'thanks' and quickly glanced over it.

His gray eyes caught:

'Transfiguration – Professor McGonagall'

'Exorcism – Professor Lee'

'Potions – Professor Snape'

Allen ran towards his dormitory, he was going to have to get his things anyway.

As he arrived at his dormitory, he closed the door and leaned against it.

"Show me Tim."

Timcampy fluttered around before opening his mouth which produced an audio that managed to shock Allen.

"We're back."

* * *

_**To be continued**_

* * *

**(1) **_Eheu!_ is Latin for 'Oh no!'

**(2)** _'Cool and Spicy'_is a phrase that relates to Amu Hinamori from Shugo Chara. Shugo Chara is owned by Peach Pit.

**(3)** _Ganbare_ is Japanese for 'Good Luck."

* * *

**A/N: **LOLOL; Is anyone surprised that Kanda became a Hufflepuff?

Btw... my friend made me put him in that house...


	4. Return

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.Gray-man nor Harry Potter.

**Inspired by:** Take me on the Floor – The Veronica's.

**Dedicated to:** BlackRosia, she's the reason why I want to slap people. She's incredibly infuriating with her horniness...

**Warnings: **Laven, Lucky & swearing

**Before Notes: **It's the beautiful 100th anniversary of D.Gray-man (in episodes). Yay! 100 episodes old and still going! Not _every _anime turns 100 eps old :D

Anyways, enjoy :)

* * *

_**Return**_

* * *

Allen stood there for a few moments in shock.

He could barely recognize the voice but he knew it was an enemy.

_One that helps the akumas? Or maybe this mysterious 'Dark Lord'._

Allen thought for a moment, but then grabbed all the things he needed (books and equipment) and ran out the door.

"Tim, have you told Komui about this yet?" Allen asked as he ran across the corridors.

Timcampy shook his tail.

Allen replied, "Go tell him. Or show him. I have to go to class, I'll be in Transfiguration if you need me."

Timcampy flew off quickly, earning stares from Quidditch lovers.

Allen slowed to a walk when he got close to the Transfiguration room. He entered it quietly, there was only a few students sitting. However, there was a large group of head-over-heels in love females and awestruck males around... Lavi!

"So Lavi, what's your favourite colour?" one of the pug-like females asked.

"It's the colour of your eyes," Lavi flirted back.

The flirting continued – but with everyone that asked him questions – even the males.

Allen shook his head and took a seat at the back, trying very hard to not be seen by Lavi. He mostly hated being the centre of attention – everyone would question him about things he didn't know – so he tried to become part of the crown – unlike Lavi.

"Hey! Allen!" Lavi called from the crowd of Lavi fans.

Allen weakly waved back. Today was definitely going to suck.

Laiv quickly put an arm around Allen and announced, "Everyone! This is my great, _great_ friend – Allen!! Isn't he cute?"

Allen blushed at the comment and hung his head in embarrassment.

The girls glowered and started 'coo'-ing.

"Is he your boyfriend?" a disgusted boy asked.

Lavi stared at the awaiting faces.

"Yes. Of course." Lavi replied simply, hugging Allen tightly, "he's very, _very_ good at -."

Allen had stopped Lavi from saying the last word, which was probably something he'd never, ever have with Lavi.

"Lavi!" Allen screeched out in embarrassment, his hand muffling Lavi.

"Allen!! I can't breathe," Lavi huffed.

Allen let his hand go, precisely when the teacher had decided to come in.

"Everyone! Shut up. And I mean it." This teacher said. He wasn't Professor McGonagall, it was the man that had growled at them yesterday, when Cross had disappeared. "But first before we start, let's meet our new exorcists. You can call me Sheryl."

"So. _Lovely_ exorcists, why don't you get up and come and introduce yourselves." The man drawled.

Lavi obeyed, and stood up swiftly, pulling Allen with him as well.

"I am Lavi. From Gryffindor. I am an exorcist." Lavi said, stating the obvious.

"Boooo! Tell us more!" cried someone from the back.

"I've bedded Allen one hundred times?"

Allen groaned when everyone started cheering like a crowd. Sheryl chuckled. The crowds started gossiping, "Oh-em-like-gee, I can't believe it. Seriously. Like that is sooo totally homo," but not to the other house – Slytherin.

Sheryl motioned for Allen to talk.

"I've never ever been bedded by anyone. My name is Allen Walker from Slytherin. Nice to meet you."

The two exorcists quickly sat back down.

"Thanks." Lavi winked at Allen.

"Why?" Allen asked wryly.

"Because, you just made us sound more mysterious." Lavi whispered happily.

Timcampy hadn't come back yet.

* * *

It was the lunch break.

The next lesson was going to be Exorcism with Komui.

But Allen was _dying _to eat food, especially real food like mitarashi dango.

"Umm... Lavi?" Allen said cautiously.

"Yes, Allen?"

"Can you get your arm off my shoulder?"

Lavi looked at Allen. Lavi had decided to pretend that Allen was his boyfriend, showing many signs of public affection, but Lavi had decided to wrap his arm around Allen's neck.

"But it's _soo _comfortable!" Lavi complained leaving his arm there.

Allen grumbled and walked to the Slytherin house table.

"Eh? Allen. Why not my house? They're nicer and prettier too." Lavi complained scanning the Slytherin house.

Allen grumbled in agreement.

"Yay!" Lavi cheered and towed Allen with him to join the happily cheerful Gryffindors.

"George! Fred!" Lavi called.

Two redheads turned around to welcome Lavi... and Allen.

"Hey Lavi. Who's this?" asked one of the identical redheads pointing at Allen, "she's cute."

Lavi laughed his head off at this comment and said, "_he's_ Allen."

Allen was blushing and had his head hung (again).

"Oh. Well. Sorry Allen about calling you a girl. I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

The twins said extremely quickly pointing at themselves when they said either 'Fred' or 'George.'

"So which one's who?" Allen asked puzzled looking at Fred then George then back again.

"The one with the pimple is George!" Lavi said pointing at the one on the left.

"Wrong. I'm Fred, the pimple man!" the fake Fred said.

"Huh?"

"No. George is just lying. I'm Fred – the un-pimply man." the real Fred explained.

"Uh huh." Allen said nodding not understanding anything at all.

"Allen. Sit." Lavi commanded, motioning to the empty seat in front.

"Um...okay?" Allen said cautiously sitting on the seat.

Lavi quickly sat down next to him and whispered, "Yuu-bear is coming!"

Allen quickly turned around while a chicken leg was still stuck in his mouth.

Lavi was right, Kanda was stomping up to them with his usual scowl on his perfect face.

"Kanda?" Allen asked after taking out the chicken. "What's up? Does Komui want us again?"

Kanda looked at him with a bored face before replying, "No. I was just wondering why everyone was saying that two exorcists were homosexual with each other..."

Allen blushed and stuttered stupidly, "Me and Lavi aren't spreading rumours about you."

"No. Not about me," Kanda spat.

"About me and Allen, right?" Lavi asked indignantly towering beside Allen.

"Yes, you and Allen. Your giving us a bad name. So stop this stupid nonsense!" Kanda shouted.

Allen murmured a soft sorry.

But... Lavi ignored Kanda and announced again, "But I love Allen! Can I not announce my beautiful and daring love for him? Is it too great for someone like you? You wouldn't understand until you get a girlfriend... or boyfriend."

Lavi bent down and kissed Allen on the forehead.

Allen and Kanda were both speechless for a moment.

Until Allen regained his voice, "Nooo... Someone's trying to rape me!! Help -."

Allen's mouth was muffled by Kanda's hand.

"Idiot bean sprout. People are already staring."

Allen mumbled an 'Okay' through Kanda's hand.

_The bean sprout is being excruciatingly obedient for some reason..._Kanda pondered for a moment, before lifting his hand away from Allen's mouth.

"I saw your golem flying around. It was lost."

"Oh. Damn. Tim was meant to show Komui something." Allen said.

"And what would that be?" Kanda asked not really caring at all.

Allen looked around – Lavi had ran away thinking Kanda was going to slaughter him for kissing _his_'bean sprout' – before answering, "Our enemy has appeared. They're probably the ones behind the death of Cross. And they aren't akumas."

"What?! But that's impossible. The Earl already died and so did the Noah's. It_ can't _be them, neither them, we saw them disappear with our very own eyes! They can't just suddenly reappear," Kanda reasoned trying to keep his voice in control.

"It could be them. Aren't Noah's immortal? And it could also be part of the Wizardry World's enemy. There are _so_ many possibilities." Allen stated.

"You guys should stop talking in public about private things," Lenalee said appearing beside them.

She was right, Fred and George were already staring at them.

"And you guys should start eating. The lunch break is going to end in a few minutes."

She walked off to her own table again carrying many books.

Kanda looked at Allen for a few minutes before saying, "See you in Exorcism."

He left.

Allen walked back towards his own table and started eating as fast as he could.

* * *

Komui walked towards his class quickly with Timcampy in tow.

The message was something that he had heard before.

An eerie voice, one of a dangerous enemy, that had now decided to show its hideous face.

_So what do they want? _Komui pondered on the thought for a few minutes while he walked.

"Professor Lee!" a voice from behind called.

It was the greasy hair man, Severus Snape.

"Oh, Snape! My dear friend, you can call me Komui! What 'cha doing?" Komui asked brightly shielding his thoughts, and turned around to face Snape.

Snape grimaced before saying, "Professor Dumbledore has stated that he wished for me to view your class learning 'Exorcism'"

Komui nodded and motioned for him to follow.

Komui really didn't want anyone to watch his every move, least of all Snape.

Komui turned a corner, with Snape following intently behind and entered his boring classroom.

_I wonder if they'll let me beautify this room with Komurin XIV..._

Komui glanced around the boring classroom, all the students were seated.

Allen and Kanda were there too, sitting next to each other and talking as if they were best friends.

_What the hell happened to his world while I was high on coffee?!_

Komui walked towards his desk and looked at the bare desk.

"Good afternoon, Class. Today's lesson is Exorcism. I will be first teaching you the basics of it," Komui started talking, "the first thing to know is what Exorcism is. Does anyone know?"

A few hands shot up.

_Oh, I hate this job. Why do I have to do this?_

"Ah... Snape! You should know! Why don't you ask them questions and make 'em take notes. Allen, Kanda, we need to talk!" Komui said rather quickly.

He walked outside, nodding at Snape to continue the lesson and walked as far away from any classrooms so he could talk to Kanda and Allen privately.

Allen and Kanda quickly followed after, escaping from Snape's evil glare.

"Komui, what is it now?" Kanda asked.

"I received the message from Timcampy. I'm actually surprised that our enemy has decided to show its face now considering its so peaceful and quiet. They're probably planning a mass attack or something," Komui explained.

"A mass attack? Do you even know who our enemy is?!" Allen demanded.

"Allen, calm down. But no, I'm 'fraid I have no idea who our enemy is. I can only guess. And I believe it is the Noahs. They have risen again. And they're probably stronger than before too." Komui replied calmly.

"But that would mean they're indestructible," Kanda said, "We'd never defeat them."

"That's not true. We just don't know how to remove them _permanently_. It doesn't mean we can't defeat them." Komui reasoned.

"Wait. What if it's not the Noahs? This guy called Malfoy in my house talked about a 'Dark Lord'." Allen interjected.

"Yes. The Wizardry World's enemy is Lord Voldemort or otherwise known to his subjects as the Dark Lord. I'm surprised that Lavi or Lenalee didn't tell you about it, they researched about him," Komui responded.

"They didn't tell us anything about this 'Lord Voldemort'. He sounds like a jerk with his fancy name," Kanda stated.

"He is. He kills muggles also known as humans and wizards and witches who have no wizardry blood in them. He's like an evil tyrant here. Professor Dumbledore has told me that Lord Voldemort has managed to twist the Ministry's trust in Hogwarts. The Wizardry World is falling apart because of this wizard and his followers." Komui confirmed. "But for now watch out for anyone that seems weird or different. And be careful."

Komui finished his speech and walked back towards his classroom with the two exorcists in tow.

Little did they know someone was following and listening to them, watching their every move.

* * *

Lavi was in a class with Lenalee and they had to care for strange creatures.

Creatures like 'Bowtruckles' and 'Harpies' that scared the crap out of Lavi.

"Hey, Lavi. D'You reckon that Hagrid would mind if we slipped away for a while?" Lenalee asked whispering.

Next to Lenalee were cliques of jealous fan girls glaring at Lenalee for being so close to 'Master Lavi'.

"No. I think he's gotten to obsessed with his Hippogriff." Lavi replied equally quiet.

"Let's go. I'll go in a different direction to you so that we can tell if there are akumas anywhere." Lenalee said quietly but quickly slipped off towards the edge of the lake.

Lavi went in the opposite direction, towards the castle.

Luckily, no one bothered stopping 'Master Lavi' and Lenalee.

Lavi walked towards the Whomping Willow because it was awfully quiet there, and anyway, he could've been spotted if he went through the Grand Entrance.

Lavi looked around to check no one was following him, and walked faster towards the Whomping Willow.

_It's too quiet _Lavi thought.

Most of the time he could hear at least one person talking, but now it was incredibly quiet, he could only hear the rustling of the trees and the breeze of the wind.

He arrived at the base of the Whomping Willow.

It was frozen. Not icicles of ice all over the Willow, but it seemed as if the Willow was trapped in a lapse of time.

"Exorcist. Nice to meet you, again," a voice from above greeted.

Lavi looked up and met the golden eyes of.. Tyki Mikk – The Noah of Pleasure.

"You!" Lavi spluttered confused.

He was sure he heard nothing coming.

"Yes. Me." he simply replied.

Tyki jumped down the branch, landing right in front of Lavi.

"Why the fuck are you back?!" Lavi asked, keeping his voice in control.

"Because I am." Tyki replied grinning.

He moved his hand and started to caress Lavi's cheek.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Lavi spat swatting the hand away.

"Lavi. Join us. You know you want to. We've seen your dark side. It'll come back and hinder you if you don't join us. We can help you." Tyki offered.

"No!" Lavi spat and punched Tyki.

"Your tricks wont work on me," Tyki simply replied letting Lavi pass through him.

Lavi stumbled.

"Don't talk to me as if I'm your comrade."

"But you are. Deep down inside you're just like me, like us. You have a dark side Lavi. Your just like us, with your fake identities, your deceiving your friends with your fake personality."

"No. I'm not!" Lavi argued back. "I'll never be anything close to your fucken family."

"If it's not you. Then it'll be Allen." the Noah replied. "He does have the fourteenth in him after all."

"Allen will never succumb into darkness. He's too good." Lavi replied.

"No. He's not. You know he isn't. He has an empty heart full of nothing. Allen doesn't care for you." Tyki responded, "But if you say so. I'll leave for now. We _are_ back. Be aware of that."

Tyki jumped into the distance quickly.

"We're the reason why you're still alive. Without us, you'd already be dead, like we were once." Tyki's distant voice said.

Lavi shook off Tyki's voice and glared at the closest thing – the frozen Whomping Willow.

It stood frozen.

_Since when could Noahs empty living thing's?_

He looked at the Willow again. It erupted – the place was filled with black and purple butterflies.

The butterflies slowly but gradually killed the Willow, and then they moved onto the next living thing.

There was an empty space where the Willow had been before. An empty, hollow space.

_What the hell is going on?_

Then Lavi remembered Tyki's words – "_like we were once_."

How the hell had the come back?

Why did they come back?

And what for?

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**After Notes: **Sorry for the lame cliffhanger, I had no idea where to end it...

And sorry for the lame romance moments...

And for all the talking.

Blah.

Now onto the next.

Please review if you're kind x3


	5. Denial

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.Gray-man nor Harry Potter.

**A/N:** I'm sick.. But I'm happy 'cuz I got the book Brisingr which is the third book to the Inheritance Trilogy :D That's why I'm updating.

It's nearly the holidays, yay!! Only one week to go. And then some weeks after it's my exams. -sniff-

Oh... and I was also obsessing over SoRiku and AkuRoku fanfics. I'm so typical. T-T

* * *

_**Denial**_

* * *

Lavi walked towards the Great Hall now, he didn't care about skipping his lessons. He was tired and alone, but not scared of what was to come. He wasn't bothered to tell anyone about his fateful meeting with Tyki, he didn't need to interrupt their thoughts with such trivial things.

He entered the Great Hall and sat down in one of the benches. He didn't really care which one it was and he quickly fell asleep head in his arms after that.

* * *

Someone was talking to him, telling him to wake up although it was just a blur, of buzzing noises.

"Hey Lavi! Lavi! Wake up!" A voice shouted desperately. He didn't really want to open his eye...

But he didn't want his ears to suffer the damage of not bothering to wake up. He opened his eye slightly as a dim light entered through it. His eyes met the face of a nearly crying Allen.

"Lavi!" Allen screamed happily, a smile breaking onto his face, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." Lavi replied softly. He looked around at his surroundings – he was at the hospital wing – and his other friends – Kanda and Lenalee – were there too.

Next to him was a vase of flowers – chrysanthemums. Allen smiled tightly but never let go of Lavi's hand.

"Dumbledore! What are you doing here?" One of the hospital maids asked from outside his curtain.

"I need to talk to Lavi. Please leave after you make sure no one is listening." Dumbledore commanded with a soft voice.

The nurse answered with a "Yes."

The curtains around his bed slowly unraveled to see a distraught Dumbledore. Dumbledore closed the curtains behind him and pulled out a chair from nothingness.

He sat down and said, "Lavi, Allen, Kanda, Lenalee. May I talk to you?"

Lavi nodded and Kanda shrugged while Allen and Lenalee nodded oedienly.

"Very well." Dumbledore paused to observe their faces before continuing. "We, the Order of the Pheonix, realize that there's more than one enemy here in Hogwarts. Some of the Order members believe you four to be them while the others believe that you are allies. You, exorcists, have divided our order, because of what you've done. Especially you." Dumbledore looked at Lavi, before continuing.

"Destroying the Whomping Willow won't and can't help us. You're causing suspicion, not from just the students, but the teachers as well. We know your powers are strong but you don't need to boast about them and wreak havoc at our school. Control your powers or we'll need to confine you to Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" Allen asked looking puzzled.

"Azkaban is a prison for witches ad wizards that have done wrong." Dumbledore looked serious when he said this. "So please don't cause any more trouble or commotion."

"But-" Lavi was cut off by Dumbledore.

"No but's. No one wants to believe you anymore. Exorcists have caused trouble in the past, please don't be like them. I suggest you stay in your rooms till tomorrow. Many people are grieving over the loss of the Whompng Willow in the Great Hall. Good night." Dumbledore stood up and the chair beneath him disappeared.

Dumbledore ambled away from them leaving a very annoyed Kanda and a tearful Lenalee.

"What should we do?" Allen asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I shouldn't have come to Hogwarts." Lavi stated grimacing, looking at himself.

"Lavi, it wasn't your fault. It's the Noah's." Allen replied trying to cheer them up with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Stop smiling stupid." Kanda yelled annoyed. "It's our responsibility to protect the school so of course it's our fault. Don't lie to yourself."

Allen looked down to his lap linking his tears away and murmured a soft, "Sorry."

Lenalee glanced around the room her face stained with tears. "We should leave now. Everyone should be at the feast now."

Lavi softly nodded and the four of them stood up.

"Need help?" Allen asked politely to Lavi who had just fallen after tumbling off of his bed. Lavi glanced up with a sad expression and replied, "It's okay."

Lavi pushed on the floors and jumped up. "See, perfectly fine." Lavi announced grinning.

"Che." Kanda started walking off towards their bedrooms. Allen quickly turned around and chased after Kanda.

"Wait Kanda!" Allen yelled.

Kanda grunted but turned around absurdly and asked, "What?!"

"We should all go back to Lavi's dormitory and stay with him in case anything happens."

"Hmph. Fine."

Allen was glad Kanda agreed, smiling a sincere smile, and ran back to Lavi to help him to the dormitory. He clasped an arm around Lavi's waist even though Allen was shorter and started moving him.

"Allen!? You don't need to help me!" Lavi protested but Allen just ignored him and kept on walking.

"If you fall I'll hold you op."

Lavi smiled weakly but complied to Allen's wishes.

Kanda grunted at their little show of affection and quickly walked off towards the Gryffindor house. Lenalee, who had finished crying, but had blotchy, red eyes followed, with Lavi and Allen in tow.

* * *

"So, Komui. Are you sure your students are disciplined correctly after the magical disappearance of the Whomping Willow?" A measly Professor Flitwick asked from his seat next to Komui.

"Yes. I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding. My students aren't normally like that." Komui replied grimacing.

He looked at the Great Hall as Flitwick paused. The four were nowhere in sight. Dumbledore must've given them a lecture.

"Professor Lee. Are your students _that_ powerful? To be able to remove an ancient and magical tree is greatly significant. There must be a 'secret ingredient' to 'Exorcism'." Snape asked wryly next to him.

"There is no 'secret ingredient' to Exorcism. My students did not exorcise an ancient tree. It's all just a misunderstanding." Komui replied quiet frustrated by the number of questions he was receiving.

"I'm sure." Snape replied sarcastically and returned to his food like all good grease balls should.

Komui actually had no idea how the Whomping Willow had disappeared as he was busy talking to Allen and Kanda. All he knew was that Lavi was discovered at the scene of the crime, and all the fingers pointed at him straight away. Of course, Komui knew Lavi couldn't destroy a tree like the Whomping Willow without gathering attention to his hammer so it would've been one of the enemies. Most likely a Noah.

_Lavi's not telling us something._ Komui looked at the eyes of the hopeful students of Hogwarts with merry faces as they all could sneak into Hogsmeade whenever they felt like it. Their enemies were so much stronger than they were when they were defreated.

_Just what did the Earl and the Noah's do during their time in relapse?_

* * *

"Who are you?" Lavi asked obnoxiously.

They were in front of the Fat Lady. The three people, all with different hair colours, just stared at them before a bushy brunette started talking. "We're here to ask you questions about the Whomping Willow. We know you couldn't have made it disappear so easily with those poor powers of yours. You can't transfigure as good as I can. So tell us, whose Hogwarts enemy now? Is Lord Voldemort on the move?" The know-it-all girl blurted out an incredibly fast speed.

"Why should we? You don't own any rights to our information." Kanda retorted huffily. "Just ignore them."

Lavi and Allen turned around as Lavi mumbled a quick, "Quid Agis?"

The fat lady swung open and the four exorcists quickly entered trying to forget about the intruding trio.

Allen and Lavi walked towards Lavi's private dormitory which was inside the fireplace of the common room.

"Just turn the right torch ninety degrees in an anti clockwise direction." Lenalee obliged and the fireplace disappeared to reveal a tunnel which lead to Lavi's headquarters.

They arranged in single file making Allen have to leave Lavi's side as they walked towards the light on the other side. The fireplace closed as Lavi was the last one to enter it. Kanda was in the lead and he blindly stumbled across the path.

Kanda finally reached a door which he quickly pulled open to reveal a wonderful and grand bedroom. It wasn't exactly a bedroom as there were many other grandiose rooms surrounding this one. They exited the tunnel and Lavi clicked the door shut.

"Hey Lavi, how come my dorm isn't like this?" Allen pouted jealous.

Lavi shrugged innocently and sat on his bed motioning for the others to find places to sit. When they did, Lavi started talking.

"I didn't destroy the Whomping Willow."

"Geez... Lavi. You think we wouldn't know that?" Lenalee asked incredulously.

"I guess..." Lavi muttered.

"The real question is who did it. Lavi, can you tell us?" Allen asked pondering inside his mind.

Lavi hesitated before answering. "No. I have no idea."

"You don't?" Allen asked confused. "I would've thought you knew since you were at the scene of the crime."

"He's mind must've been tampered with." kanda stated. His chin rested on his arm as he said this.

""My mind hasn't been tampered with!" Lavi protested angrily.

"And how should we know?" Kanda asked.

"Because you should believe me! I'm your comrade!"

"Lavi, calm down. We know you are our friend but do you remember anything about what happened during the Willow incident?" Lenalee asked.

"No not really. My mind's all blank." Lavi lied.

Allen sighed and stood up. "What time is it?"

"Probably eight. We should eat." Lenalee said.

"Great Hall?" Allen asked.

"Nah. Remember we shouldn't go or we'll be stared at or something like that." Lavi replied lying on his bed gazing up towards the blank ceiling above him.

"And what? Starve to death? That's capital punishment!" Allen growled and so did his stomach.

"I think the elves will bring us food like on our first day," Lenalee suggested.

"I doubt that." Kanda said solemnly.

"Hey guys." Lavi called still looking up. "We've been here for like four days and we're already in trouble. We're being locked up inside a room with no food. I never thought Hogwarts would be like this."

"It's not." Came a voice from the door where the tunnel came from.

"Shit." Lavi muttered as the three wizards from before entered.

"How much have you heard?" Kanda demanded who was already standing up with an unsheathed Mugen pointing at the bushy hair girl whilst glaring at all of them.

"Only the last sentence." The girl replied in a know-it-all tone. The other exorcists didn't bother reacting to the intruders and just lazily swung around in their chairs or laid on their beds staring at the ceiling.

Kanda sheathed his sword again but kept his guard up and stood besides Allen's chair.

"What do you want?" Kanda asked glaring more at the girl than the two other males.

"We want to know the reason why you're here." The bushy hair girl stated again.

"Who are you?" Lenalee asked politely. "I'm Lenalee."

"We know. Anyway, I'm Hermione Granger. The boy with red hair and freckles is Ron Weasley. And the boy with black hair and glasses is Harry Potter." Hermione introduced.

Harry, who was on the left of Hermione, had a look of apprehension as he looked at them as if expecting an outburst from one of them.

"Okay." Lavi said still looking up.

"You'll tell us?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"No," Kanda said bluntly. "Just because we just met you doesn't mean we have to tell you anything. Your also trespassing on our area. Leave." Kanda grabbed the hilt of Mugen.

"But-" Hermione was cut off.

"Leave."

The redhead, Ron, by her side whispered. "Let's just go. They wouldn't tell us anything anyway."

Hermione complied and followed Ron back into the tunnel.

"Well, see you." Harry waved and walked off.

"Che." The door banged close and they were in a room of silence again.

"Hmm, should we have told them?" Lavi asked quietly.

"No. They would've pestered us even more about the details. And since you can't remember anything about the incident it would've been stupid and useless to talk to them." Lenalee said.

"Yeah I guess. But aren't we entitled to some food? I don't really like starving." Allen said changing the topic. He started smiling at the thought of Jerry's mitarashi dango.

"Neither do I, idiot. But I don't complain or whine like some people I know." Kanda replied.

"You guys, I think Lavi's alseep." Lenalee whispreed as she crawled up twoards Lavi's bed.

Lavi like the person that he was, was sleeping soundlessly with his eyelid closed and a small smile on his face.

"Let's go." Allen said quietly.

"Where?" Lenalee asked.

"Great Hall. Since those three were already out, it should be the same for everyone else." Kanda nodded and departed first.

The two – Allen and Lenalee followed after.

* * *

_I wonder where they are._ Komui pondered as he slowly chewed his untasty food. He slowly observed the Great Hall which was full of cheerful students. It was getting late but the place was still full.

Dumbledore wasn't here anymore, he had disappeared after announcing the disappearance of the Whomping Willow. Snape wasn't here either, he was probably conducting a crazy experiment like normal made scientists did. Other than those two, half of the Slytherin house was missing. Some was definitely up.

Komui swallowed his food just in time to see the doors open. It was Allen, Kanda and his beautiful Lenalee. They quickly entered together and tried to secretly get to eat but no avail. The hall had become silent.

"Oh crap." He heard Kanda mutter.

This meant Komui had to do something about this.

* * *

He had heard Allen leave only a few minutes ago. They were probably gone by now. Hopefully,

Lavi opened his eye and got up. The room was dimly lit.

"Tyki?"

He had seen a shadow near the window. His eye never missed anything.

"Yes?" A voice asked smoothly.

Tyki suddenly appeared on the side of his bed, clutching his top hat.

"Let's go."

"So you finally decided?" Tyki asked looking at a nonchalant Lavi.

"Yeah." He replied.

Lavi got up off his bed and wrapped his arms around Tyki's body.

"I've decided to join you."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:** Ahh... this took forever to do. Yes. Gay cliffhanger once again.

Please review 'cuz I know I need to improve... somewhere...


	6. Discovery

**Disclaimer:** Psh. Yeah right. I so do not own it.

**A/N:** Happy Birthday to me! :D (09-01(day-month))

Anyway, reasons for not updating: I was far too happy to write because I got Vol. 11 of Bleach on DVD and it has English subs with Japanese language. And in five more days, I'm going to get Vol. 12 :3

I got the Muse album 'Absolution' and I plan on getting the Finger 11 album as well :D

I was re-watching episodes of Ouran and laughing my ass off. So I enjoyed not writing.

I had no inspiration.

I got my report back and I got all A's!!! :D

I've been too busy fawning over other yaoi couples :D

Thanks to all the people that reviewed ('cuz Imma review whore) it encouraged me to write faster/better.

Kinda filler-ish. But enjoy!

* * *

_**Discovery**_

* * *

"It's all your fault beansprout," Kanda muttered as he surveyed the silent room.

The Great Hall was full of rows of students whom were all curiously, blankly staring at them.

"You and your stupid, hungry, gluttonous stomach. Can't you ever control it?" Kanda muttered.

"Nope." Allen grinned back.

Kanda glared at him, angrily.

"I think Komui wants to bitch to us." Lenalee commented.

_Oooh. That's harsh._ Allen thought.

And Komui was approaching them as they stood helplessly near the grand door.

"Did we do something wrong?" Allen asked.

Komui sighed. "No. Just go sit down and eat. And if anyone asks you what really happened, just tell them that you didn't destroy the Whomping Willow and that Lavi was caught at the 'scene of the crime'. Not necessarily meaning that we destroyed it. And that there's someone else out there."

"Okay..." Lenalee smiled at Komui.

"Ohohohoho. My cutie Lenalee pie just smiled." And Komui went into crazy fanboy (?) mode. "By the way, where's Lavi?"

"Lavi's sleeping in his drmitory. We didn't tell him we were going to eat because he seemed really tired." Allen replied profoundly.

"I see..." Komui looked around briefly. The students of Hogwarts no longer directed their attention to them, but instead, towards their ultra-mega-delicious food. "But you shouldn't have left him. People will think with their paranoid brains, and they'll ask questions."

"Just like Harry Potter and those dweebs," Kanda commented.

"Mmhmm." Allen agreed with a smile.

"Don't agree with me." Kanda said spitefully.

"I'm sure they think we're the enemy right now. But just ignore them if they annoy you. Have fun." Komui dismissed them and ambled back to his seat at the front.

"Have 'fun'." Lenalee waggled her eyebrows as she repeated the words to Kanda and Allen.

Kanda rolled his eyes and replied, "Your 'yaoi' fantasies will never happen."

"Whatever you say." Lenalee giggled as she developed an evil plot in her mind. "Let's go sit at my table."

They moved towards three conveniently empty seats at the Ravenclaw table. Lenalee sat facing Allen who 'conveniently' sat next to Kanda. Allen started to eat with a delighted expression at the numerous amounts of food on the many platters.

Kanda followed suit and Lenalee watched the two waiting for something to happen...

* * *

"Lavi" Tyki called over quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Come here." Tyki was perched on a ledge situated near a large window.

Lavi hovered on his hammer before carefully jumping onto the the ledge as well. He didn't fall and quickly put his hammer away once it returned back to its normal size.

"Your friends appear to be having fun. Without you." Tyki pointed to a small group of people – Allen, Kanda and Lenalee.

They were talking about something... and Allen appeared to have a large smile/evil grin on his face.

"I can see that." Lavi replied.

"I know you can." Tyki retorted.

"But what's the point of showing me _this_?" Lavi asked prominently.

"I think you already know." Tyki replied with a sadistic grin.

Lavi rolled his eyes. "Are we going to just stay here?"

"No." With that, Tyki grabbed Lavi and they descended into darkness.

* * *

" So, Kanda, why do you have a ponytail?" A blonde girl with radish hoop earrings asked in a dull, boring voice.

"Because I do."

"Interesting. I'm sure Dad would love to hear about the miracle exorcists and how one of them sports a ponytail. Once it's published, I bet it'll be the ultimate fashion. It'll be brilliant." The girl clasped her hands together at the thought of her 'brilliant' idea.

This person was _so_ British.

Kanda rolled his eyes and looked at Allen. "She's worse than you."

The person sitting next to Lenalee abruptly asked, "Is it true that all exorcists have genital herpes?"

Allen coughed.

The exorcists remained silent.

"Ah... I see. I've heard that you also have small pox, worms, gonorrhea, typhus, measles, influenza, malaria, tuberculosis, hepatitis B, diabetes, meningitis, tetanus, pertussis, syphilis, varicella (chicken pox), leprosy, cholera, rubella, impetigo, HIV and that you carry the black plague." The girl was an uglier version of Lenalee.

"Then everyone we've met would be dead by now." Lenalee retorted hotly.

"I guess... But whatever. My name is Cho Chang. Nice to meet you." Cho said. "You two look like me but I'm prettier." Cho pointed to Lenalee _and_ Kanda.

Allen chocked.

And then he doubled over from laughing.

And Kanda used his glare of absolute hate on Cho.

"Oh really? Well, you're so ugly it hurts." Lenalee bit back.

"Ohohohohohohoho." A girl with strawberry blonde hair laughed bitterly as she turned around to face them. "I am Marietta. Cho and I were voted prettiest girls in Ravenclaw last year and we are most definitely keeping that title this year. Therefore, we look much better than you ever will."

"Also," the blonde pointed at Kanda, "glaring just makes you look more like a male."

"Um... Kanda _is_ a male." Allen deadpanned.

"Being precocious are we?" Maria asked haughtily.

The three exorcists stared at the very stupid witch.

Cho leaned towards Marietta and whispered, "Kanda is male. He just has long hair."

"Bwahahahahahahahaha." The blonde laughed like a fat man. "Long hair on a male. What are you? A monk?"

And Marietta kept on "Bwahahahaha"-ing.

"Uh... monks are bald." Allen deadpanned _again_.

"The smart ass strikes again!" Marietta flipped her hair like the rich, snobby people normally did.

"Allen is not smart. He's a stupid brat." Kanda commented.

"Be quiet girly boy, I heed not for your words."

"Ha! Rejected!" Allen did a small victory dance inside his head.

"Shut up pansy." Kanda glared at him.

"Who's the one with the hair?"

"Be quiet. You two are both girly." Marietta sniffed with her nose in the air.

"Excuse me, but I was talking to Kanda." The blonde girl with radish earrings from before interjected. She turned to Kanda and co. "My name is Luna Lovegood and I have a prestigious father whom is the editor of The Quibbler."

"She also goes by the name of Looney Lovegood." Cho added.

"Well at least Harry Potter accepts me." Luna said with obvious spite.

"Ha! Harry is in love with me," Cho sneered..

"Really?" Lenalee asked with obvious interest.

"Yeah. Look at him." Cho turned backwards towards the Gryffindor table, as did everyone else.

As if on cue, Harry had dribble hanging from his mouth.

"See?" Cho smiled and turned towards her table.

"He's just sleepy." Luna waved it off.

"It was fresh dribble." Allen replied.

"If you ask me, Potter's a pervert." Kanda comment nonchalantly.

"Just like you." Allen retorted.

"I'm not the one that stares at -"

"That's enough. I do not wish to hear your blabbering as they sound like baboons trying to converse in an unkempt fashion," Marietta stated.

Kanda shot her _another_ glare.

Wow! Kanda must _really_ hate her.

"Excuse me but I'm not the one with the stick shoved up my ass." Lenalee mused in the same voice as Marietta.

"I'm sorry that you're not as perfect as I am and that you have to go to extreme measures to copy my lustrous voice. I am also not the one with the attitude problem as I am _perfect_." Marietta smiled a mega-watt smile.

But it was really just scary.

Allen chocked. Again.

Kanda let Allen suffer as revenge.

* * *

"Oi! Walker!"

Allen was by himself, on his way to his dormitory in the dungeons.

"Yes?"

"I want to ask you something." Melfoy demanded.

Allen motioned for him to continue.

"Are you..." Malfoy stopped and shuddered before finishing, "homosexual?"

"No."

"Very well then. Is your friend with the long hair that glares a lot.." Shudder. Again. "Homosexual?"

"... I don't think so."

Malfoy stared at Allen for a moment before commenting, "If you were..." Shudder. "Homosexual. I'd have contacted my father and you would be out of Hogwarts faster than I can click my fingers."

"...How fast can you click your fingers?"

"... I can't." Malfoy stated in an exasperated voice.

Allen's expression can be described as a cross between disappointment and distaste.

"Anyway. Good night Walker."

With that, Malfoy turned away from Allen and started to walk away.

Allen couldn't help but deadpan.

How gay could Malfoy get?

* * *

No one heard the screams that echoed through the night.

* * *

In the morning, there was a cluster of students around the noticeboard in the Hufflepuff common room.

Kanda, who's hair was neatly brushed into his usual ponytail, decided to see what the whole commotion was about. He pushed past the many people and read the notice.

**Do You Want Protection?**

No. _Not_ condoms.

**You-Know-Who is back and so are his allies.**

**Defeat them.**

**Learn Exorcism.**

**Free Extra lessons with Lenalee Lee of Ravenclaw.**

And in small print: "Written by Hermione G and Ronald W. Real lessons are with Harry Potter. Contact him for more information."

_What cheapo's. Using Lenalee's name, Komui's going to screw their heads in when he reads this._

Kanda walked away and exited the Hufflepuff common room. As he arrived at the Great Hall, he was graced by the presence of none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Yuu Kanda, I wish to speak to you, privately."

Kanda nodded and followed the old man in the swishing _fluorescent_ robes.

Woah! He's eyes were seriously going to go blind now.

They arrived at a room decorated with tinsel and mistletoe.

_Isn't it four more months until Christmas?_

"Hold the handle please."

_Must be a portkey_

Kanda latched his hand onto the handle of the door, and Dumbledore followed suit.

A few seconds passed as they clasped on, and then Kanda felt a pull around his navel.

They arrived in a room, in which the two were facing the fireplace directly. The fireplace was blazing warmly, it was made of old, orange bricks covered in dust. No ornaments or objects lay or stood near the fireplace. It was blank and yet it seemed to hold much more.

"Yuu-chan!" An excited voice that sounded like Lavi's came from behind them.

Kanda turned around to face Allen.

"Beansprout! Lena-kun!"

Lenalee and Allen were seated on a white couch, but there was no Lavi – to strangle – in sight.

The small room only had the fireplace and the couch. It was white. Every single detail was white except the fireplace, of course.

"Where's Lavi?" Kanda asked whom decided not to sit down. "Why did I hear his voice if he isn't here?"

"Tape recorder." Allen simply replied. He held up a black tape recorder.

"I thought electrical objects couldn't work in Hogwarts."

"They can't." Dumbledore stated still facing the fireplace. "The tape recorder is powered by different 'magic'. I've never seen 'magic' like this before in my entire life nor have I ever read about it. I believe this magic is like yours. It must have something to do with innocence. The tape recorder will never run out."

Allen pressed a small button dismally.

"Yuu-chan! Beansprout! Lena-kun!"

"We found this when we went to check on Lavi. He wasn't there and there was no trace of him ever being there." Allen explained.

"Meaning he has betrayed you, and by betraying you three, he has betrayed Hogwarts. He is no longer an ally but he is one of the enemy."

The three stared at him waiting to hear what was said next.

"This has prompted us to go to 'war' and you three will be fighting in the front line.'

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Next time: **Meet the enemies!

**A/N: **Writing Marietta was fun. And sorry if she was OOC (And Cho as well). Renge (from Ouran) inspired her although Renge isn't stupid.

Oh. And if anyone has a livejournal, add me as a friend and talk to me, yeah?

Mine is : http:// shiitarded . livejournal . com /

I get bored sometimes. : )

Review? They encourage me to write quicker : ) And ideas and opinions are awesome :D


End file.
